The springs which support the carriage of a truck are attached to spring hangers which are suspended from the carriage. Spring hangers of the prior art were steel and included various weldments in their construction. Normally, the prior art spring hangers were welded to the undercarriage of the truck as well. Under the loading conditions imposed, inadequate weldments had a tendency to fail, particularly in critical stress areas. Once damaged, the spring hangers of the prior art were difficult to repair.